Winchester Like A Gun
by mimi-force
Summary: Deanna Winchester is a detective. Cassie Novak is the doctor. What a strange world to fall in love in under those circumstances. Genderswap AU. Drabble-y in a way.


Winchester Like A Gun

.

.

Deanna grunts inwardly when the warm feeling around her tummy is lost. Cassie had to wake up earliest every day. "Cas.." Deanna mutters sleepily and tugs the blankets closer to herself.

"Yes, Dean." Cassie's voice is faded, like she's in the next room. Or the closet. Cassies spent most of her time in the closet when they were home and this morning was no different. Leave it to Cassie to spend an entire hour debating what would be a better outfit for the day. Deanna usually wore cargo shorts and jeans, along with her very few set of favorite shirts. Her father's leather coat which she kept till now and a pair of matching boots. Sometimes Deanna would even steal some of Cassie's shirts and jeans. Cassie didn't seem to mind the first time but she never let Deanna return them by the second. It's yours now, she would say, like she's against sharing or something.

For a doctor, Cassie sure had a strong appetite for colors and life itself. Most of Deanna's doctor friends weren't that content. Hell, they hated their lives. Cassie however, was a different story. She never wore the same outfit twice in the same day. Maybe it was a habit she picked up on from her anal family. They always did things right and perfect and maybe that have rubbed off on Cassie. In fact, the only article of clothing Cassie did not seem to mind being seen in all the time was that tan trench coat. But that was because of some sentimental crap attached to the coat in question. Deanna would admit it. She liked that trench coat dearly too.

"Come back to bed, please." Deanna whines.

"No, Dean. We're going to be late! I already got a call from Singer." Another reply from Cassie, though this time her voice sounds a bit closer. Probably putting on her ridiculous earrings and jewelry. She's a doctor who dissects dead bodies, for God's sake! So why does she have to be all dolled up and shit. She was an eye candy. Stupid, adorable, Cassie ! Deanna mutters against the pillow.

"Did ya bring me coffee ?"

"Yes, Dean" at this point, Cassie is most likely irritated. She pulls the blankets off Deanna's protesting body. The latter hugs both arms around herself and scowls at Cassie, legs flailing around. Cassie's blue gaze fixes on her and it's breathtakingly beautiful how in all this mess of a life; she has Cassie. Perfect, sweet, warm, Cassie. Maybe her life isn't all that bad, she gets to wake up every morning to Cassie's face. "Come on." Cassie says softly; reaching her fingers slowly to caress Deanna's arms. Deanna relaxes and decides against pulling Cassie to bed with her. She just changed, she'd be brutally upset if Deanna ruined her clothes. Instead, Deanna sits up, takes Cassie's hand in hers and place soft kisses on the brunette's fingers.

"Good morning." She says and Cassies leans in to capture her lips in a kiss, her fingers draw soothing circles on Deanna's cheek before she withdraws.

"We're going to be late." And she heads down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Would you understand me better if I were a dead body?" Deanna muses as Cassie's practiced fingers cut a 2-inch in the corpse's torso. Cassie stops and looks at Deanna thoughtfully.<p>

"Perhaps." She says, a small tug on the side of her lips makes Deanna aim a playful punch to her arm.

"What? You'd be fascinating."

Bobby inspects the scene around them with his team. Rufus gives the boys instruction to inspect around the building for any clue. "What are you idjits up to, now ?" Bobby says as he leans closer to the bickering pair, his eyes inspecting the dead body before his eyes.

Deanna speaks first. "Cas things it was so awesome how the one who did it managed to slash-"

"I didn't say it was 'awesome'," Cassie puts down her instruments and put up her fingers to air quote at Deanna. "I simply said it was interesting."

Bobby rolls his eyes and asks them to move away from the corpse for a second, letting his gloved hands trail the line of the cut. Cassie and Deanna continue to bicker. Well, more of Deanna trying to annoy the hell out of Cassie. Bobby wonders how he puts up with them. Deanna was his best friend's daughter whom he practically raised himself. So it didn't really come in surprise when Deanna announced she was going to be a detective like himself. It was when Cassie the intelligent talented doctor joined his team, and when Deanna went crazy. At first, she wouldn't approve of the awkward girl and would give her crap for joining them. Cassie snapped after a while. It was the best thing ever. He doesn't have any idea what happened in the last year. When did they start dating, when did they move in together. And he liked it this way, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>"Deanna! Cassie!" Sam hops of the couch when the pair walk into the living room. Cassie joins Mary in the kitchen with her french pastries for dessert. She made it herself, with a few putting up with Deanna. She was so demanding when Cassie decided to do something in the kitchen.<p>

Mary adored Cassie, and always complimented her outfits when she came to visit. Sam was infatuated with her, put the two together and it was geek-fest. Cassies was much nicer to him the Deanna was, she always let him have her share of dessert when Deanna hogged it all to herself.

Deanna joins them shortly in the kitchen, tells Cassie she'll help her mom instead and she should just go hang with Sammy.

"Hello, Sam." Sam wraps his arms around her adoringly and she ruffles his hair.

"Oh my God, Cas- I forgot to tell you last time you came over but there's this show you'll definitely like." He pulls her by the hand to his room to retrieve a DVD from his selection. A picture frame strikes her as interesting while Sam fumbles with the discs. It's a picture of Sammy, non older than four, a young girl with long light brown hair is scowling at him. Her freckled nose scrunched up in disgust. A much younger looking Bobby is standing behind them, a hand placed on each's shoulder. Cassie smiles at the warmth of the picture. Deanna hasn't changed except maybe for her hair which is cut really short now. It suits her better, though Cassie wonders what would it be like if she ran her fingers through Deanna's long locks.

"Here! I found it!" Sam erupts cutting her train of thoughts. They sit on the couch in the living room, Sam's head resting against Cassie's shoulder. Her's against his. It feels like she has known Sam her entire life. She's never felt this comfortably close to a friend before. Deanna hasn't only given her tough time sometimes for nothing, she did it because she was part of her family now. She gave her the best family she could ever ask for. They sit that way for a while, making snarky comments about The Pilot while the sound of spoons and dishes clanks musically from the kitchen. Only Deanna was this loud when working in the kitchen.

Mary calls that dinner is ready and Deanna hurries to tackle Sammy as he runs into the kitchen. Cassie helps him up and shakes her head disapprovingly at Deanna. Deanna kisses her cheek.


End file.
